helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Morning Musume Members
This page consists of all current and former members of the J-pop group Morning Musume. The group is known for their ever-fluctuating line-up, with "graduations" and auditions held nearly every year. As of June 2017, there have been a total of 41 members altogether (1997 - present), 27 graduated members, 2 members which have resigned and 14 generations. There are currently 12 members in Morning Musume '18 which consists of the 9th, 10th, 11th, 12th, 13th and 14th generations. Members Current Members } | align="center" bgcolor="#f92c25" | | align="center" bgcolor="#f92c25" | | align="center" bgcolor="#f92c25" | | align="center" bgcolor="#f92c25" | | align="center" bgcolor="#f92c25" | | align="center" bgcolor="#f92c25" | | align="center" bgcolor="#f92c25" | | align="center" bgcolor="#f92c25" | |- align="center" | |Fukumura Mizuki (譜久村聖) |October 30, 1996 (age ) |Tokyo |O | rowspan="2" colspan="1" |January 2, 2011 | rowspan="2" colspan="1" |9th |'Deep Pink' |'Leader' (2014-Present) Former sub-leader (2013-2014) Former Hello Pro Egg (2008-2011) Hello! Project Sub-leader (2017-Present) |- align="center" | |Ikuta Erina (生田衣梨奈) |July 7, 1997 (age ) |Fukuoka |A |'Yellow-Green' |'Sub-leader' (2014-Present) |- align="center" | |Iikubo Haruna (飯窪春菜) |November 7, 1994 (age ) |Tokyo | rowspan="2" colspan="1" |O | rowspan="3" colspan="1" |September 29, 2011 | rowspan="3" colspan="1" |10th |'Honey' |'Sub-leader' (2013-Present) |- align="center" | |Ishida Ayumi (石田亜佑美) |January 7, 1997 (age ) |Miyagi |'Blue' |Former B♭ member |- align="center" | |Sato Masaki (佐藤優樹) |May 7, 1999 (age ) |Hokkaido | colspan="1" rowspan="4" |A |'Emerald Green' | |- align="center" | |Oda Sakura (小田さくら) |March 12, 1999 (age ) |Kanagawa |September 14, 2012 |11th |'Lavender' |Former Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2011-2012) |- align="center" | |Nonaka Miki (野中美希) |October 7, 1999 (age ) |Shizuoka | rowspan="3" |September 30, 2014 | rowspan="3" |12th |' ' | |- align="center" | |Makino Maria (牧野真莉愛) |February 2, 2001 (age ) |Aichi |' ' |Former Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2012-2014) |- align="center" | |Haga Akane (羽賀朱音) |March 7, 2002 (age ) |Nagano |O |' ' |Former Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2013-2014) |- align="center" | |Kaga Kaede (加賀楓) |November 30, 1999 (age ) |Tokyo |A | rowspan="2" colspan="1" |December 12, 2016 | rowspan="2" colspan="1" |13th |' ' |Former Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2012-2016) |- align="center" | |Yokoyama Reina (横山玲奈) |February 22, 2001 (age ) |Saitama |O |' ' |Former Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2016) |- align="center" | |Morito Chisaki (森戸知沙希) |February 19, 2000 (age ) |Tochigi |A |June 26, 2017 |14th |' ' |Concurrent Country Girls Member (2014-Present) Former CoCoRo Gakuen member (2011-2014) |} Former Members Leadership ;Leaders ;Sub-Leaders *The sub-leader position was established on April 16, 2001, when Iida Kaori became the second leader. *The sub-leader position was vacant from October 1, 2011 to May 21, 2013, until Tanaka Reina graduated and assigned Fukumura Mizuki and Iikubo Haruna as the new sub-leaders. Members Colors Each Morning Musume member has her own color for outfits and merchandise to distinguish between each member. Over time, as each member leaves the group, current or new members have the opportunity to change their current color to a different one which is available. No member has the exact same color, but some might have colors that look fairly similar to another member's. Heritage Members Colors Official member colors were introduced in spring of 2005. Tenures Notable tenures= Members of Morning Musume rarely stay in the group for more than seven years, and to date only nine members have done this. |-|All Member Tenures= All names in BOLD are current members. #Michishige Sayumi: 11 Years, 10 Months, 7 Days #Niigaki Risa: 10 Years, 8 Months, 23 Days #Tanaka Reina: 10 Years, 4 Months, 2 Days #Takahashi Ai: 10 Years, 1 Month, 5 Days #Kamei Eri: 7 Years, 10 Months, 27 Days #'Fukumura Mizuki and Ikuta Erina: ' #Iida Kaori: 7 Years, 4 Months, 24 Days #Yoshizawa Hitomi: 7 Years, 21 Days #Yaguchi Mari: 6 Years, 11 Months, 12 Days #'Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi and Sato Masaki: ' #Abe Natsumi: 6 Years, 4 Months, 18 Days #Kudo Haruka: 6 Years, 2 Months, 12 Days #'Oda Sakura: ' #Mitsui Aika: 5 Years, 5 Months, 8 Days #Suzuki Kanon: 5 Years, 4 Months, 29 Days #Ishikawa Rika: 5 Years, 21 Days #Yasuda Kei: 5 Years, 2 Days #Ogawa Makoto: 5 Years, 1 Day #Sayashi Riho: 4 Years, 11 Months, 29 Days #Konno Asami: 4 Years, 10 Months, 27 Days #Kusumi Koharu: 4 Years, 7 Months, 5 Days #Fujimoto Miki: 4 Years, 4 Months, 13 Days #Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai: 4 Years, 3 Months, 16 Days #JunJun and LinLin: 3 Years, 9 Months #'Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria and Haga Akane: ' #Ogata Haruna: 3 Years, 8 Months, 21 Days #Nakazawa Yuko: 3 Years, 7 Months, 8 Days #Goto Maki: 3 Years, 1 Month, 1 Day #Ishiguro Aya: 2 Years, 4 Months #Ichii Sayaka: 2 Years, 18 Days #Fukuda Asuka: 1 Year, 7 Months, 11 Days #'Kaga Kaede and Yokoyama Reina: ' #'Morito Chisaki: ' Mentors Beginning with third generation, when a new member joins Morning Musume, a senior member is sometimes assigned to be their mentor."Music Fightercs:Členky Morning Musumede:Mitglieder Morning MusumesCategory:Morning MusumeCategory:Youngest Morning Musume MemberCategory:Married Morning Musume MembersCategory:Morning Musume GraduatesCategory:Morning Musume LeadersCategory:Morning Musume SubleadersCategory:1st GenerationCategory:2nd GenerationCategory:3rd GenerationCategory:4th GenerationCategory:5th GenerationCategory:6th GenerationCategory:7th GenerationCategory:8th GenerationCategory:9th GenerationCategory:10th GenerationCategory:11th GenerationCategory:12th GenerationCategory:13th GenerationCategory:Debuted EggsCategory:Hello Pro Kenshuusei FormersCategory:4th Generation Hello Pro EggCategory:10th Generation Hello Pro EggCategory:13th Generation Hello Pro Egg". 2008-04-18. The mentor system was dropped after the seventh generation,"道重が久住小春教育でストレス、溜め込みすぎてまゆ毛抜いていた。" (in Japanese). Nari Nari. 2014-11-17. but was officially brought back for the twelfth generation. Official mentors= *Third Generation **Ichii Sayaka → Goto Maki *Fourth Generation **Yasuda Kei → Ishikawa Rika (Team Vocals) **Yaguchi Mari → Yoshizawa Hitomi (Team Expressive Power) **Iida Kaori → Tsuji Nozomi (Team Rhythm) **Goto Maki → Kago Ai (Team Greeting and Manners) *Seventh Generation **Michishige Sayumi → Kusumi Koharu *Twelfth Generation **Iikubo Haruna → Mentor to all twelfth generation membershttp://www.barks.jp/news/?id=1000112740 *Thirteenth Generation **Kudo Haruka → Mentor to all thirteenth generation members |-|Unofficial mentors= *Fifth Generation **Yoshizawa Hitomi → Takahashi Ai **Abe Natsumi → Konno Asami **Ishikawa Rika → Ogawa Makoto **Yaguchi Mari → Niigaki Risa *Sixth Generation **Yasuda Kei → Mentor to all sixth generation members *Eighth Generation **Kusumi Koharu → Mitsui Aika ** Kamei Eri & Tanaka Reina → Junjun *Ninth Generation **Mitsui Aika → Mentor to all ninth generation members *Tenth Generation **Mitsui Aika → Mentor to all tenth generation members *Twelfth Generation **Sato Masaki (Rhythm coach), Ishida Ayumi & Kudo Haruka (Performance Coaches), Oda Sakura (Posing coach) → Mentor to all twelfth generation members Members Single Count Members Line-Ups Trivia . The previous record belonged to 7th generation member Kusumi Koharu who was in the group for 4 years, 7 months, and 5 days. *The 9th, 11th, 13th and 14th generation are the only generations which match the member count on debut (9 members with 9th generation, 11 with 11th, 13 with 13th, and 14 with the 14th). *6th generation member Fujimoto Miki and 14th generation member Morito Chisaki are the only two members who have had other activities within Hello! Project (as a soloist and Country Girls member, respectively) before joining Morning Musume. *The 14th generation is the only generation in which there was no audition to join the group. *The 14th generation marks the first time in the history of the group to have 6 generations in the group at the same time (9th to 14th). *As of June 2017, the most member births in one month is February with 6 member births, the members that are both in February are in order: Makino Maria (February 2), Kago Ai (February 7), Ogata Haruna (February 15), Morito Chisaki (February 19), Yokoyama Reina (February 22), and Fujimoto Miki (February 26). *As of September 2017, Iikubo Haruna is the longest-serving sub-leader at . She beat Niigaki Risa's previous record of 4 years, 3 months, and 28 days. *As of September 2017, 15 of the 41 past and present members have been in the group for 6 years, making 1/3 of the group meet this milestone. *From September 29, 2017 to December 11, 2017, the group had a total of 6 members in the group that have been in the group for over 6 years. This made it the first ever line-up to ever have that many members in the group that have been there for 6 years. **The previous record was in the January 2009 to December 2010 line-up, which had Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, and Tanaka Reina be in the group for 6+ years at that point. *7th and 8th Generation were the only two generations in which none of the singles they participated in sold over 100,000 copies. *From joining to debuting on a single, Goto Maki is the fastest to debut with a total of 18 days. *From joining to debut on a single, Fujimoto Miki (as part of the 6th generation) took the longest to debut on a single with a total of 6 Months and 23 Days. }} See Also *Morning Musume Auditions *Hello Pro Kenshuusei References Notes # While the 6th generation joined the group on January 19, 2003, Fujimoto Miki was officially announced as the first 6th generation member on January 7, 2003. # Both singles do not include the 6th generation, but they were already members at time of release. # Because of her sudden resignation, Yaguchi Mari was still featured in the single. # The single does not include Junjun and Linlin, but both were already members at the time of the release. # The single originally did not include Oda Sakura, but she was already a member during the time of the release. "Wakuteka Take a change (Oda Sakura Ver.)" was released DVD track 2 for the limited C edition for "Help me!!". # The single does not include the 12th generation, but they were already members at the time of the release. # Sato Masaki was not able to be featured in the 63rd single, "BRAND NEW MORNING / Jealousy Jealousy," due to her recovering from an injury during its production period."モーニング娘。'17 NEWシングルリリースのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-01-26. Sources External Link *Wikipedia: English Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:26th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:5th Generation Country Girls Category:14th Generation